Forum:Zeldapedia YouTube Page
I was wonder what people would think about having an official Zeldapedia Youtube page. On it videos of trailers that Nintendo has could be added. This way when these videos are embedded on the pages they wouldn't contain watermarks or openings from whatever press site they were taken from. I could upload the video files directly from Nintendo's press site, which would ensure they are the official versions in their original resolution. Anybody have any thoughts about this? --Birdman5589 (talk) 00:54, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Well I've started it up for now. I have only replaced the trailer on the Skyward Sword page. --Birdman5589 (talk) 04:18, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure what could be done about all the boss videos. I'm open for any suggestions though. Should the admins also have access to the youtube page? --Birdman5589 (talk) 18:49, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I think so. That way the admins could add or edit videos for when you are not around. Say if you don't mind when you have a chance could you go and replace the trailers for some of the older games as well such as Twilight Princess or Spirit Tracks? Oh and BTW I was wondering if we should add a message at the beginning or end of each video saying something like "brought to you by Zeldapedia, The Legend of Zelda wiki" and include a link to our site. That way we could possibly attract new users. Again its just a suggestion and one that I'm really not sure about myself.--ShutUpNavi (talk) 21:45, June 17, 2010 (UTC) If somebody could make the intro I could start adding that in. Should we have it be the intro or at the end? Also how should I get the password to the admins? --Birdman5589 (talk) 01:33, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm actually great with Youtube and know how to work pretty much everything on the site, if anyone wants my help. I visited the account and noticed you just have a playlist option and no separate thing for videos. That is really inconvienient, so you might want to change it.Hylianhero777 (talk) 15:08, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I'll change the page so it also had individual videos instead of just playlists. That would be great if Mr Kmil and others would be willing to battle videos. Mr Kmil, do you want me to give you the login info so you can upload and manage videos? --Birdman5589 (talk) 03:07, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Aggreed.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 11:58, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Page Management Assuming we can get more videos for this page (boss battles mainly), how should it be managed? As of now I have the commenting, rating, and video responses disabled for all the videos I have uploaded. I also have comments disabled on the actual page. I figured this would be best to prevent trolling. I also haven't been accepting friend requests or setting up any subscriptions on the account to keep it "clean". Also should we try to get a few more people that have access to the page? Maybe find a couple people that are reliable and already have Youtube accounts that would be willing to help out. (Oni for could be such a user for example). Also how should we get videos that people make but don't have access to the account uploaded? Should we have people use a service like YouSendIt and have it sent to a special e-mail? I did set up an e-mail account that is only tied to the Youtube account that could be used for this. --Birdman5589 (talk) 05:57, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I cant get higher quality images :( Oni Link 11:09, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I noticed I said that by mistake afterward and was editing my comment to include more but then you said that which would of edit blocked me. Anyway I want to say that I too think people should be allowed comment on the videos and channel trolling isnt that big a problem. Also Ive already sent a friend request to the channel Oni Link 11:20, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I dont have access to any capturing or editing software. That's the reasons why all my videos are badly done with a video camera. I could buy software but I live in a rural area and would probably have to go to the capital before I could find a shop that would sell what we need. Oni Link 11:31, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Ill look into it. As long as it doesn't cost a bundle I'm on. It has been something I'd like to do for a while. Oni Link 11:39, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I have an account and would be glad to help, however like oni I can't do much with pics or vids.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 19:02, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I have changed the commenting settings and have added both Oni and Hylianhero777 as friends. If anybody else wants to be added as a friend send a message with the friend request so I know who it is. I have also sent Oni the login information in a message in his Youtube account. Who else should I add to help out and how many people should we try to get on the account? Also does anybody have any ideas for a different channel background and icon? --Birdman5589 (talk) 02:15, June 24, 2010 (UTC)